MediaWiki talk:I18n-js/editor.js
Improvements Some improvements I thought of whilst using the new editor: # Add some documentation to I18n-js to help users access the page and use it. # Add breadcrumbs to improve navigation between stages. Mostly done? # Add a link to the editor on appropriate .json pages. # Warn and tag edits made to the .json pages manually via abusefilter Done. # : ## Remove the legend tag - or make it useful for something. At the moment it appears to do nothing. ## Add some padding between the search box and submit button. ## Change the submit button text to something else. At the moment it implies that multiple results could be returned when that isn't the case. Perhaps "Submit" would be a better choice? # : ## Remove/hide the bullet points - the radio buttons serve the same function. ## Split the list of languages into multiple columns. ## Add buttons to the top and bottom of the list, same as ?action=history does. I wasn't really sure what to do after selecting a language at first as they're so far down the page in some cases. ## What should the highlighting referenced in the page be doing? I can't see it used anywhere. # : ## Add a cancel button. ## Maybe add a supports wikitext column to be managed by the metadata. # : ## Again, a cancel button would be good. ## Make it more flexible to allow it to be extended in the future (such as marking which messages support wikitext). ## Add some padding between the dropdown and the submit button. ## Add some kind of feedback so users can tell which messages are already marked as non-translateable. This is more a TODO list so I don't forget potential features, so feel free to extend it if necessary. I'll try to action some of the above when I can unless objections are raised. : More things to add to the TODO list: :# Quentum suggested batch editing, that is, adding more than 1 translation per edit. :# Similar to suggested above, add a notice to .json pages that's stored in a custom system message with $1 variable being the script name for easy linking from the notice. It could either be added to /editor.js, or a /notice.js could be created for that purpose (though that would require another import in ImportJS) :# Not related directly to the script, but there should be some kind of a forum announcement that explains to developers all advantages of using I18n-js library in their scripts. We can't convert old scripts to the new system that fast, but we can certainly make developers aware of it so they can consider using them in their future scripts. :# Improve general layout of the "search" interface. I'm not sure what I had in mind when initially designing it, but it's a fact that only actually used components of it are the dropdown and the search button. Dropdown could be split into a much more readable list of links, similar to / . : -- Cube-shaped 07:43, August 3, 2017 (UTC) ::It would also be fine if: 1. English could be changable to another, closer language. 2. The script could automatically update language list in infoboxes. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]] 14:40, August 3, 2017 (UTC) ::I wondered about adding an i18n channel to the wiki discord for general i18n related discussion and to improve awareness there. ::Batch editing I'm not that sold on as I don't feel like it's that often that a translator speaks 2+ languages. While not many people make translations, I suspect it's a very narrow slice of those that would need such a thing. ::For the search UI, perhaps starting off with a AllPages style list and refine it via the search box? ::Linking back to the script (and/or documentation) I feel should be hardcoded to the name of the script to ensure consistency. There aren't many scripts that have a need for multiple i18n pages, so simply forcing convention early on should solve the vast majority of issues. :::I've added breadcrumbs to most if not all the pages. I also realised there's no monobook support yet for the page titles. ::::Ad http://dev.wikia.com/?diff=59775 possibly demonstrates, we need edit conflict handling too : Add an easy way to get back to the actual documentation page from e.g. https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlankPage/I18nEdit/AddFileToArticle and subpages. : Add a pop-up "do you want to leave the page without saving?" :-- Ninjamask (talk) 15:01, July 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Another handy addition would be to show an indicator (asterisk maybe?) after the name of languages with an incomplete translation on . A translation would be considered incomplete if it's missing any keys when compared to the English translation. ::Also, it'd be nice if keys (on save) were sorted to match the English object's key order. Of course, that's completely aesthetic, but it makes JSON page easier to scan through in my opinion. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 07:31, October 9, 2018 (UTC)